i love you
by Riribloodlust
Summary: will she love him?


I Love You

I walk down the hall of night academy, it still an hour until other kids wake up but I wanted to get my last glimpse of freedom before the school year starts. My mom got a job as a teacher here so we had to move from Sandiego to the middle of nowhere. There was a sudden noise behind me and I jumped. I looked behind me, no one was there, and I continued walking down the hall until I was in front of the front door. "What are you doing" I jump at the unexpected voice. "I-I was u-uh j-just…" I took a deep breath and said slowly "I was just going for a walk". I turned around and saw a boy about 16 like me laughing, "Why are you laughing at me". The boy suddenly stopped laughing, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed at or scared you". "It's ok… I think" I turn around and start to open the door when the boy says "I'm Jake, what's your name". "Athera, that's my name" and with that I walked out into the cold winter day.

I walked towards the trees and wonder why that boy did that to me. Of course I did not know him but he somehow seemed familiar. "I wish… I wish…" I let out a gust of air, "I don't know what I wish for". "Sometimes it helps if you wish on a star" I jump at the sudden voice. "W-would y-you s-stop…" I take a calming breath. "Would you stop that" I turn around and faced the same boy as before. "Sorry but you looked like someone who would… I don't know what I'm saying I don't even know you" Jake looked like he was talking to himself. "Well since you don't know me can you please leave me alone" I ask while turning around. I made one mistake of not watching where I was walking and tripped over a tree root that was sticking out of the ground. As I land on the floor I bite my tongue and scrap my hands, "Unh". "Oh crap, are you ok" Jake asks while running over towards me. As he helps me up I look down at my hands and start to cry, "Wow, hey don't cry". "I-I'm s-sorry I-I-I…" my voice trails off as I look into Jakes eyes. It's the first time I got a good look of him; he had golden brown hair that fell across his forehead and amazing deep green eyes. When he stood up I saw he had a solid muscular body, I know I shouldn't be looking at him like this so I quickly look down at my hands and blush. "You don't need to say sorry for crying, here let me help you up" and while he says that he hands me his hand and helps me stand up. "T-thank you, I-I think I-I should be g-going, uh thank you" and with that I turn back towards the school and start running.

I walk up the stair that led up to my mothers' apartment in the south tower and wonder why Jake had such an affect on me. As I reach for the door handle I hear my mother yelling on the other side. "What happened" I ask while opening the door. My mother looks at me with so much relief I wonder if she was ok, "Oh Athera thank goodness, and I was wondering if you could help me wake your brother up". I smile at my mother and walk into my brothers' room, "Phillip wake up". "Leave me alone" he mumbled while throwing a pillow at me. "Phillip wakey, wakey… GET UP!" I kicked him. "OW! Ok I'm up" he yelled while he rolled off the bed. I giggled a little, "Sorry but you needed to get up". "Yeah yeah" Phillip says while giving me a hug. "Ok kids get dressed, orientation is going to start soon" my mother's voice came from behind us. "Yes mother dearest" Phillip and me said at the same time. "Watch it you two" my mother laughed. I walk into my bedroom still giggling from before, I was searching around my room for my shoes and when I found them I looked at myself with the mirror. My straight brown hair hid my face (which means no one could see the shining red eyes) the red sweater did nothing for my pale skin and the black skirt made the whole outfit look weird but I was ok with that. "Athera, hurry up or where going to be late" the sound of my brothers voice snapped me out of my deep thinking. "Coming, let me just get my bag" and with that I grabbed my one shoulder backpack and ran out of my room.

Since my brother and I are twins we like to stick together a lot. I look around the suddenly crowded auditorium and wonder if Phillip and I were the only new students. I look towards the front door and see there still some kids coming in so I'm guessing not. "What do you think it'll be like" Phillip asked me. "What will what be like" I was confused. "The orientations gosh pay attention" he said while hitting me in the back of my head. "Don't do that" I hiss while elbowing him in the side. All he did was laugh while I rubbed my elbow, "Your mean". "No I'm not" Phillip said while looking around. "Well it doesn't matter lets just get someplace to sit" and with that I grabbed Phillips hand and sat in the back. After a while of waiting a teacher came onto the stage, "Hello students and welcome to the Night academy". "Although many of you are new we expect you to follow the rules, you will have a room mate and classes begin tomorrow" this is going to be a boring day.

The orientation lasted all the way through lunch, "I'm hungry". "You said that for the hundredth time" Phillip rolled his eyes. "But it's true" I whined. "Well if it isn't Athera how's your hand" I turned around quickly only to see Jake standing behind us. "Who's that" Phillip asked me in a whisper. "Just somebody I met from this morning" I whisper back. "Well aren't you going to introduce us" Phillip asked. "You know your name, you have lips do it yourself" I glared at Phillip. "Hi I'm Phillip" he gave a little wave. "I'm Jake" he smiled. "Ok you guys met now come on Phillip lets go I'm hungry" I was pulling on Phillips arm. "Ok ok, let's go before you break my arm, would you like to join us Jake" Phillip asks. I stop tugging on Phillips arm and stare at him in shock. "Sure" Jake looked amused.

The three of us were sitting at a table outside the school eating when suddenly Jake ask, "Are you two dating". I choked on the piece of sandwich I was eating and Phillip burst into laughter. "What so funny" Jake asked. "I thought it be obvious that were brother and sister we're twins" Phillip was laughing so hard he was gripping his side. "Oh sorry" Jake looked down at his feet in embarrassment. "Phillip… stop… laughing" I said through coughs. When he did not stop laughing I pushed him, I guess I pushed him a little bit too hard cause he fell out of his seat. "Sorry Phillip" I say while biting my nail. "Its ok" he said while getting up. Before Phillip was able to get up the bell rings, "Oh no I'm late". "What are you late for" Jake asked while I gathered up my stuff. "None of your business, bye Phillip" I bent down and gave Phillip a hug before running into the trees.

As I entered the trees, I got a sudden cold chill and a sick feeling in my stomach. I keep running until I reach the edge of a pond, "Hey guys you here". My voice was loud even though I whispered, "Hey guys come out". "Hey Athera" the sound of my friends voice calmed me down a bit. "Hi Taiga, L, Choji, how are you…" my voice trailed off as I got a good look of their faces. My body went stiff; I was getting ready to fight. You see me and my friends are not normal, we are Vampires. You see each of us have a special gift, Choji can shape shift and summon the sword of nature, Taiga can read minds and summon the sword of spirit, L can see the future and summon the sword of light, and me well I can summon black flames and the sword of death. I look at each of my friends face and nod very lightly, a sign for everyone to summon there gifts. Before any of us could do anything we were attacked, "Ahhh!"

I screamed along with my friends but it did no good or I thought it did no good. The people who were attacking us had weapons but we did not have time to summon ours, "Run! Guys run!" They looked at me confused but when they saw my expression in my eyes, they ran. "Big mistake little one," a blond vampire hissed. "L-l-leave m-m-me a-a-a-alone" it was hard not to stutter I was so nervous. The vampires were laughing at me, "Bye bye little one". The vampires were getting ready to attack me when suddenly out of nowhere Jake came running out of the trees. "JAKE! RUN!" I yelled. "No let the stupid human stay" one of the vampires hissed. "You two get the boy I'll handle the girl," the blond vampire said. A red head and a brown-haired person were walking towards Jake, "_Jake you idiot run!"_ He stayed standing there ignoring what I said, I was trying to move to Jakes side but the blond vampire suddenly had me pinned against the tree, "Hmm maybe you'll be use of me". I looked at the blond vampire with so much disgust, I spit in his face. He screamed in rage and grabbed me by the throat; he threw me into the pond. I float underwater for a while shocked that I have let this happened, when I get over the shock I swim to the surface and see Jake pinned to the ground while the three vampires huddle around him. "Bright as the moon, dark as the night, shinning like the stars, bloody like the dead, I summon the sword of Death" and with that I felt an object form in my hand. I walk out of the pond soaking wet but angry, "Step away from the boy". The three vampires look at me in shock, "Step… away… from… the… boy". "Why should we listen to you?" the red head asked. I felt my lips go up into a cruel smile, "Want to fight". The red head smiled cruelly, "Get ready to lose". The red head stood in front of me now with a red sword in his hand. I let the vampire swing a couple of times (he missed) and on the last swing; I swung hard and dislocated his head from his shoulders. "Who's next?" I ask playfully. "You little witch" the brown-haired person ran towards me. Sure, he got one good hit across my face but he soon ended up like his friend, the blond vampire looked at me in horror. "Would you like to be next?" I asked. "Who are you" he was shaking. "Your worst nightmare" I laughed. The vampire stood up suddenly and ran away leaving Jake on the ground unconscious. I walked over to Jake and put my hand on his forehead. "Remember nothing," I whispered in his ear. I hid my sword and disposed of the body's; when I was done; I got down to my knees next to Jake and gently shook him. "Hu w-what happened" Jake sat up quickly and looked around the area. "You followed me and well you tripped over a tree root and knocked yourself out" I looked down at the ground. "I-I what, oh god that's embarrassing" I looked up beneath my bangs and saw that he was blushing. "You'll be ok, come on you better get up its late and well I think we should take you to the nurse".

We were halfway out of the woods when he said, "Your hair is wet". "I-I u-uh kind of f-fell into t-the l-lake" I was nervous again. "You must be cold" and with that he took off his jacket and put it over my shoulders. "I don't need this it's yours" I tried to take it off but he suddenly grabbed my hands. "I don't want you to get sick". I could have told him that I never get sick but that would just freak him out. I continued to stare into his never-ending green eyes wondering if there was something more to him then just a normal boy. "U-uh I have to go uh here and thank you" I handed him back his jacket and ran back towards the school.

As I run into the school, I stop and walk into the girl's restroom. It was empty so I lean over the sink and cry, I do not know why I was crying but for some reason I could not stop. "Are you ok" I jump at the sudden voice. "Oh god I'm sorry did I scare you oh I didn't mean to sorry" I turn around and face a girl wearing black nerdy glasses. "N-no it's ok I uh was…" My voice trails off as I wipe the tears from my face. "What wrong" the girl looked at me with concern. "I don't know" I answer truthfully. "Oh well I should probably introduce myself, my name is Mary Zelkova" the girl smiles brightly at me. "Athera Hope" I say while wiping my face with cold water. "Oh that's a pretty name!" Mary smiled. "Thanks your name is cool too," I say. "Really cause I thought my name was weird and so far everyone else here says its weird too your like the only person who said it was cool I would say you were lying but since I don't really know you I don't know if your telling me the truth or not. Opps sorry I was babbling again I do that sometimes, Hey wanna be friends!" she smiled. "Uh heh sure"


End file.
